Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 20th, 36 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from February 20th, 36 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: 'This session will come to order. Senator Shadesong please tell us about what happened on Monday. 'Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''So the Minister of War led a team of Senators to Silverpine, and we raided a fortified farmstead to take a prisoner with the intel to get us into Ambermill. It was originally a stealth op......but that didn't exactly last. Incidentally, I worked with a crack team of badasses, and you all know who you are. Any questions? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Who wants to talk about the class on Tuesday? Senator K’aure. 'K’aure: '''Are you drunk, Zanbor? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''No. '''K’aure: '''The class on Tuesday was held in Darnassus at the Temple Gardens. It was quite a nice lesson about the Kaldorei history, more so about the Sisterhood of priests and the Well of Eternity. 'Salazar Demes: '''K'aure, this may be the result of you still learning, but in Senate, especially in Senate, proper decorum will be observed. Such as referring to the Chancellor as Chancellor, and refraining from making rude gestures on the floor. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you... Senator Pyrestaff, your class on Wednesday, please. '''Fuerel Pyrestaff: '''The third and -- for the moment -- final lesson in the Pyromancy class series took place in the field. In the Firelands, more specifically. And it went well, I think, up until we encountered some...problematic denizens of that particular realm. Which I had hoped to avoid. So I would like to apologize again to those who were present and forced to defend themselves as we made a hasty exit. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. On Friday we had a nice time at the party in Tyr's Hand. I won some stuff in the raffle, so that is nice. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''What did you win? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Some hexweave bags. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Nice. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Alright on to next week. Tomorrow is career day. Find a ministry and join! Senator Shadesong, your ministry has something. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Yeah, so we're going to be analyzing the tome recovered from our forsaken friend, as well as making plans to enter Ambermill. So we get to sit around and do book stuff. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Emberstar is hosting a dig for highborne artifacts on Tuesday. The Ministry of Justice is hosting a mock trial on Wednesday in the Dalaran Courthouse. Mister Hale want to talk about Thursday? '''Adam Hale: '''I believe you have stated the main focus. The Minister is keeping the rest under wraps. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Alright then. Would one of the academics people like to talk about Friday? '''Lyssandra Lachance: '''Oh! That's my thing! Okay! Hi! We are going on another adventure! The last one went so well, no one even died! Okay two people ALMOST died, but that's like, not even the same thing. They lived and are probably not brain damaged. Though I haven't seen baby-mage in a while, so maybe he DID die. Anyway. We are going to be retrieving a significant artifact that has to do with -love-. People have died trying to find it, as they claim it is the answer of how to get people to love you. Then we'll put it in a museum, where nothing bad can ever happen obviously. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Obviously. Thank you. The floor is now open to anyone wishing to speak on any topic. Please raise a hand. '''Gao Shang: '''Thank you, Chancellor-Speaker-Sir. So it has been known, that last week there was a disturbance at the Fringe Office. A tome that we had recovered about two week ago, had sort of-- Kind of, went missing. It summoned a Man'ari Lord, and we took care of the situation with only minor ruptures in the piping of the sewers. My toilet still won't flush correctly. However, that is not what I wish to speak about. '''Lyssandra Lachance: '''Oh that seems like a real problem. '''Gao Shang: '''After had imprisoned the demon in the Violet Hold, various individuals interrogated him for any more information. We found out that the demon had been originally imprisoned in the tome that he broke out of by the late mage of the name 'Ozaraban'. I had checked the Dalaran libraries but, any record of this mage is either lost or forgotten for whatever reason, probably because this mage dates back before the destruction of Dalaran during the third war. So if anything was on him, it more than likely was destroyed back then. All we do know is that Ozaraban is from the early Arathi Empire, back when Humans began learning magic for the first time. So it's quite a ways back. If there's anything out there on this man, it would be in Stromgarde or Arathi. With this in mind, I would like to petition an expedition of sorts, and gather a team with the help of the Fringe department, in search of any more clues about this mage. The potential of lost magic and spells is great here, since this mage knew how toimprison demons, it could come handy in the future. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Sounds good to me. Talk to Senator Liridian after the session. '''Gao Shang: '''Very well. That is all for now. Thank for your time. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Hale. You have the floor. '''Adam Hale: '''The Ministry of Justice is once more attempting to build up the Senate's end of the Dalaran guard. As such we are looking for those who may be interested in aiding us in our jobs to keep this city safe. Anyone interested need only speak to myself or Minister Elberich. Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Does anyone else wish to speak tonight? Senator Raventhorne. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''Still looking for some part time bookkeepers and accountants for some important sidework. I like to recruit within before going to Stormwind for professionals. If you're interested, do send me a notice of interest via mail... It gets lonely in Finance. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Anyone else want to talk? Time for promotions. Hellissa. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: '''Where did Bassol go, he was just here. Dang it Bassol. Okay, next, Senator Rosewood. Niklaren, you look like you are really old, but you aren't, which is the opposite of Gehlnarine, because he IS really old- but that's another thing entirely. You are pretty neat to have around, even if you can be a bit creepy and maybe slightly on the naughty list, but you are being promoted! Congratulations. '''That's all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Session is adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Minutes